


Касабланка

by hivershin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Рецепт коктейля «Касабланка»: взбить в шейкере со льдом водку, яблочный ликёр и апельсиновый сок. Подавать в охлаждённом бокале.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Касабланка

А у неё были такие надежды на этот вечер. Судите сами: денежные мешки обоих полов, море выпивки, всё внимание приковано к Мисе, так как остальные девчонки — дешёвка, нанятый спонсорами сброд, чтобы оправдать вдруг исчезнувшие в никуда йены; безвкусно одетые, с туповатыми ангельско-детскими личиками, или откровенно развратные, но одинаково шлюхи (в начале своей карьеры Миса была такой же, да и сейчас ничего не изменилось, кроме ценника).

Ага. Разбежалась. Денежные мешки пришли со своими спутницами (стрелявшими глазами так, словно им даже не нужна была тетрадь, чтобы убить Мису и ей подобных на месте). Нормальная выпивка быстро кончилась, значит, никаких ликёров, только кислое вино. И вместо хихикающих дурочек, на фоне которого Миса рассчитывала посиять, явилась эта сучка Такада. Венера с Хоккайдо. Во-о-н там. Ослепительный силуэт в квадрате оконного мерцания — в этот раз приём проходит на верхнем этаже головокружительно роскошного отеля (китч даже по меркам Мисы). С высоты задушенный автострадами Токио напоминает раздавленную фосфоресцирующую улитку. Миса вяло думает о том, чтобы выпихнуть Такаду вниз, но какой поднимется шум... Голова и так раскалывается. Интересно, что бы сделал Лайт, если бы она упала замертво прямо в этом зале, раскинув ноги, чтобы вся охающая толпа могла бы рассмотреть цвет её белья? Наверное, выругался бы и позвонил Такаде. «Детка, как насчёт ужина со мной, а за это ты возьмёшь себе пару прелестных глазок бога смерти?..»

Миса позёвывает, едва успев прикрыть рот ладонью, но бокал выскальзывает из её ослабевших пальцев и с весёлым звоном разбивается в стеклянную пыль — она чертыхается и не замечает, как Такада вдруг оказывается рядом; догадывается по запаху. Камелии. Нежное благоухание, будто Такада засунула бутон за вырез платья, и там он расцвёл, отогревшись теплом её груди. 

Лайту, наверное, нравится играть с её сосками. Говорят, всем мужчинам нравится внушительный бюст — у этих, фертильных, готовых выкормить много детей, как Миса читала в «LUCi», должна быть большая грудь. Лайт, конечно, бог, но поисковые запросы в браузере у него точно такие же, как у остальных мужиков. 

Вино действует на неё... странно. Миса несколько секунд пялится на то, как двигаются губы Такады, и с опозданием понимает, что ей задали вопрос. О боже, мало Мисе унижения, так она должна с этой сукой ещё и _разговаривать_? О чём, о погоде? Щебетать о ливнях в Индии, пустынных бурях в Эмиратах, неурожае в Сербии, обжигающем шерги в Марокко, пока сперма Лайта, может, ещё подтекает Такаде в трусики, оставляя на нежной внутренней стороне бедра липкий скользкий след? 

Отхлестать бы Такаду по идеальной мордочке. Змея, искусительница, хищница... Лайту в сокрушительных фантазиях Мисы достаётся исключительно пассивная — она не может не улыбнуться на мгновение, все еще пылая злобой, — роль. Он — добыча, которую захватчицы разрывают между собой. Голова, которую можно повесить на свою стену для трофеев, и с чувством исполненного долга выпить немного «Маргариты». 

Интересно, разит ли от Мисы рассерженной самкой? Блузка пропиталась потом — она почти сутки на ногах, и даже её любимая помада, кажется, предательски размазалась. А Такада безупречна. Гладкие волосы идеально уложены. Скромные серьги с ледяными бриллиантами так и сверкают под электрическим светом. И это платье — тёмно-синий бархат, глубокий, как ночь… Рядом с ней Миса в красной кожаной миниюбке кажется замарашкой, по ошибке попавшей на приём к королеве (зато туфли у неё лучше). Сегодняшний спонсор Мисы — какая-то демократично-дешёвая акихабарная марка, вложившая в неё, однако, неплохо йен, поэтому особого выбора у неё нет.

Синий бархат, красная кожа — смешай их вместе и получи глубокий пурпурный, пурпурный, как наливающийся рассветным солнцем небесный кровоподтёк за окном. Миса продержалась почти до утра и почти ничего не разбила, как сказал бы менеджер, «милая, да ты идёшь на рекорд». 

— Ты роскошна, — скрепя сердце признаёт Миса (ну, если не считать туфель). — От кого платье? 

Такада обхватывает своими идеальными пальцами стакан с ромом, и Миса без удивления замечает у неё скромное кольцо на безымянном — такое бы выбрал Лайт. 

— Сшито за заказ, — вежливо говорит Такада. 

Миса всё-таки решает хотя бы наступить ей на ногу, но тут Такада, покусывая губу, касается блузки Мисы — отчего лицо Мисы заливает жаром. 

— Эй, ты что…

— Это можно вывести молоком, — извиняющимся тоном произносит Такада.

Миса кидает взгляд туда, где ещё секунду назад указательный палец Такады почти дотронулся до её ключицы: она пролила вино на свою бежевую блузку, и подтёк уже успел засохнуть до красно-бурого, будто Мисе разбили нос в драке. И Такада с её идеальной, обвитой белым золотом шеей и с её безупречным платьем, которое Миса хочет сорвать зубами, старательно делает вид, будто сочувствует, хотя наверняка подошла позлорадствовать. 

Мисе надо быть поосторожнее. Она, когда выпьет, «не всегда контролирует свой взрывной темперамент», как деликатно выражается менеджер, но Такада — красавица с парчовых картинок Судзуки Харунобу — сама нагло провоцирует Мису. 

— А ну пошли, — шипит Миса, приторно улыбаясь на случай направленных на них камер, подхватывает Такаду под локоть и делает вид, будто последний вздох вечеринки выносит их на лестницу для обслуги — залитую слепящим светом и воняющую пластиковым ковровым покрытием, но, благословение, совершенно пустую.

От слишком чёрных волос лицо становится мучнисто-бесцветным. Но только не у Такады. С таким лицом можно родиться, если тебя в целует лоб ангел — или сделать за очень большие деньги, но Миса видела мисс То-дай в университете, и даже здесь ей не над чем позлорадствовать. 

Миса — поп-песенки, готик-кружева; кокетливая нимфетка, сладенькая, как карамель, и такая же дешёвая, Такада — элегантность, вызывающе-эротичная — выбивающийся завитой локон из-под чепца хорошенькой монашки, — нечто невинное и всё же порочное. Её красота так и стремится просочиться сквозь пальцы и ускользнуть, будто надо впиться в неё зубами, чтобы она не исчезла.

— Ай, — негромко говорит Такада и прижимает пальцы к свежему укусу на шее (Миса злорадно ухмыляется), смотрит на неё, как зачарованная. Миса скалит зубки, и её отражение в глазах Такады скалится в ответ: растрёпанное, лохматое, с потёкшим макияжем, винными пятнами на блузке. Пылающее яростью. 

— Заткнись, — советует Такаде Миса. «Или я за себя не отвечаю».

— А ты заставь меня, — вдруг нахально отвечает Такада. И как Миса никогда раньше не замечала, какой низкий, «с песком» голос у этой сучки? 

— Серьёзно? Я укусила тебя за шею, а ты сразу думаешь, что это предварительные ласки? 

— Может, мне нравится, когда грубо. 

Даже не краснеет. Миса облизывает губы. В придачу к засосу её пальцы наверняка оставят на коже Такады густые сочные синяки, и Лайт будет гадать, кому же его снежная королева позволила так себя лапать…

Бесконечный порноролик с Лайтом и Такадой проигрывается у неё в голове на повторе. Мисе страшно хочется закатить Такаде пощёчину, но она всё же не настолько пьяна… Хватит и малого: Миса жёстко целует Такаду, стараясь укусить побольнее, и чуть не стонет, когда Такада жадно засовывает ей в рот свой язык. 

…Снежная королева. Ага-ага. 

— Что ты тут вообще забыла? Ждёшь тут кого-то? — не может не спросить Миса, тяжело переводя дыхание, и устраивает руки на груди Такады. Её острые соски покалывают пальцы, и у Мисы даже во рту сохнет (журнал был прав: большая грудь — это потрясающе). 

— Я уже встретилась с тем, с кем хотела, — нехотя произносит Такада. «Но всё равно осталась», — слышит Миса. 

— Да? — Миса продолжает её гладить. — Так что же тогда здесь забыла? Я тут по работе, но тебя никто не вынуждает терпеть до утра... 

Такада здесь ради Лайта. Как Миса и думала. 

Такада молчит, но ладони Мисы замирают, и она наконец недовольно выдыхает:

— Присматривала, чтобы ты, пьяная, не совершила каких-нибудь глупостей. 

— О, как ты заботишься о собственности Лайта, — насмешливо тянет Миса.

Лайту плевать. 

«Ну как, повеселилась?» — он спросит без интереса, когда Миса вернётся — если он вообще будет дома, в чём она сомневается, — а Миса прочирикает: «Что ты, милый, без тебя было та-а-ак скучно!», удовлетворяя себя в ванной, пока он снова погружается в работу. 

Такада прекрасно об этом знает, и если она всё ещё здесь, значит, осталась не ради Лайта. Ведь на самом деле это никогда не было о нём. Это всегда было только о них.

— К нам или к тебе? — говорит Миса тоном, который вопит «Лайт тебя не получит, сегодня — нет», и Такада всё понимает правильно.

— У меня есть молоко для твоей блузки... И водка, — выдыхает она. 

— Тогда к тебе, — решает Миса. 

Кажется, это может стать началом прекрасной дружбы… 

(Такада ловит её взгляд своим — чёрным, как гватемальский ром двадцатилетней выдержки, которым пахнут её горячие сладкие губы; интересно, Такада везде такая горячая, как этот чёртов марокканский шерги? Миса обязана проверить)

...ну или вроде того.


End file.
